Amor, Enredos y Pasiones ocultas
by Pyon Seung Hee
Summary: Esta es una historia llena de enredos y líos amorosos, donde los involucrados deben demostrar la fuerza que los une, o tal vez, si el amor no es muy grande, darse por vencidos y vivir con la culpa el resto de sus vidas... Parejas de TVXQ, JYJ, Super Junior, Shinee y Shinhwa, adentro la descripción. Contenido YAOI


**AMOR, ENREDOS Y PASIONES OCULTAS**

 **Parejas:**

 **TVXQ/JYJ.-** HoMin, YooSu, JaeMin, ChunJae

 **Super Junior.-** YeWook

 **Shinee.-** 2Min

 **Shinhwa.-** RicSung

 **Otras.-** ChangKyu, YunHae

* * *

Introducción

Después de terminar con Kim Jaejoong, Changmin decidió que no volvería a tener una relación formal, hasta que conoció a Jung Yunho, el chico más querido de la Universidad y próximo a graduarse. Atleta, líder de su clase, buen estudiante, guapo, astuto, amable y por demás lindo, enseguida Changmin quedó prendado de él, convirtiéndolo pronto en su objetivo de conquista

No se trataba de un secreto que Yunho fuera homosexual, las chicas tras de él estaban resignadas, los gays declarados sin pareja siempre guardaban la esperanza y los de clóset lo babeaban en secreto, pero en cuanto Yunho supo que Shim Changmin estaba interesado en él no dudó en buscarlo, el chico con las mejores notas de todo el Campus no pasaba desapercibido, era sumamente atractivo y con una personalidad atrayente

Yunho y Changmin comenzaron a salir, a la tercera cita se hicieron oficialmente novios, aunque discretos, para nadie era un secreto que ellos eran pareja, una muy buena, faltaba explicar. Pero aunque se atraían, no se amaban mutuamente

Jaejoong aún estaba enamorado de Changmin, el motivo de su ruptura fue porque el mayor de los dos le pidió que se dieran un tiempo, fue en ese lapso que luego de un viaje, Jaejoong le confesara que se acostó con Park Yoochun, su mejor amigo, pero aunque estaban separados cuando eso pasó, Changmin no estuvo dispuesto a volver con él, toda vez que Kim Junsu, uno de sus mejores amigos, era el novio oficial de Yoochun, cabía mencionar que el amigo de Changmin no sabía sobre la infidelidad de su novio y él no tuvo corazón para decírselo

Donghae, del mismo año escolar que Yunho y su amigo de toda la vida, era secretamente homosexual, sentía culpabilidad debido a su formación en un colegio cristiano cuando era aún muy joven, secretamente gustaba de su amigo, pero negándoselo a él mismo jamás fue capaz de confesarlo, sin saber que a él, siempre le había gustado. Cuando Yunho y Changmin se hicieron novios Donghae comenzó a darse cuenta poco a poco que estaba locamente enamorado de su amigo

Cho Kyuhyun era del mismo grado que Changmin, estaban en el mismo salón y siempre estuvo detrás de él, aunque nunca fue correspondido, ambos se hicieron buenos amigos cuando Yesung y Kyuhyun terminaron, ya que el primero siempre estuvo celoso del interés de su novio por alguien más, y aunque ahora estaba soltero, su compañero de deportes, Ryeowook sentía algo por él, no obstante era incapaz de confesarlo, se consolaba con ser el amigo que escucha eternamente las quejas del otro

Junto a la Universidad se encontraba la Escuela media, donde los estudiantes se preparaban para formar parte del campus Universitario vecino. Minho, mejor amigo de Changmin y su vecino, estaba enamorado de Taemin, primo de su amigo, pero él tenía novia, una chica de su escuela de la que estaba locamente enamorado. Ese año Taemin cambió de escuela y se convirtió en su compañero de clase, avivando los locos sentimientos adolescentes de Minho por él

Shin Hyesung y Eric Mun, dos profesores de la Universidad eran pareja en secreto, debido a que el segundo aún atravesaba un proceso difícil de divorcio, por lo que mantenían su relación discretamente, solo una persona en el Campus sabía la verdad y estaba dispuesto a no hacerles el camino fácil, por lo que debían atravesar por muchas difíciles pruebas para mantener su amor unido

Así comienza esta historia, llena de enredos y líos amorosos, donde los involucrados deben demostrar la fuerza que los une, o tal vez, si el amor no es muy grande, darse por vencidos y vivir con culpa el resto de sus vidas

* * *

Comienzo este nuevo proyecto, no sé como saldrá pero espero les guste, están muchas de las parejas que más amo, pero principalmente es un fanfic HOMIN. Gracias!


End file.
